


When’s a Waifu Not a Waifu?

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Anime, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Boys Being Boys, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Queer Character, Card Games, Class Differences, Comedy, Cosplay, Duelling, F/M, Fans, Het and Slash, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Meta, Multi, Oblivious, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, School, Suggestive Themes, Twins, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rua goes around telling everyone Rally Dawson’s his waifu.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Carly Nagisa, Jack Atlas/Sagiri Mikage, Rally Dawson/Rua, Rua & Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)





	When’s a Waifu Not a Waifu?

When’s a Waifu Not a Waifu?

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairings: Established Rua x Rally. Referenced (canon) Jack/Carly/Mikage triangle.

Summary:

Rua goes around telling everyone Rally Dawson’s his waifu.

* * *

“Rally’s my waifu.”

“Rua…You can’t use that word to describe a real person,” Tenpei argued. “It’s for fictional characters. Underdressed and/or big-chested women and girls weirdos profess they want to marry.”

“I mean, _waifu_ just means ‘wife,’ so I don't get why I can’t call him that.” Rua shrugged.

“You don’t? Carly said she and Mikage-san challenged Rally to a Tag Duel because another ‘cute girl’ was out to steal Jack, and afterwards, the notes from her latest scoop went into the water by the pier!” his sister warned.

“Meh! Rally and I have a system.” Rua shrugged again, even less worried.

“Ten-chan, you seem to know a lot on the subject! Are you secretly one of those people you’re talking about?”

“Uhh, of course not, Ruka! That’s creepy! Not to mention companies base their marketing around those fans’ favourite female monsters on card protectors and playmats, inflating the prices of the actual cards for the rest of us!”

Tops problems.

An image of Rally cosplaying passed through Tenpei and Rua’s heads simultaneously. It didn’t help Rally bore a convincing resemblance to Hiita the Fire Spirit Charmer.

It was the long red hair.

“Seriously, you two!” Ruka was positive they were sharing a thought bubble, and had to scold them until it popped.

“Rua, I’m here.”

The boys were grateful Rally interrupted Ruka.

“Oh! Rally, dude you came!”

“Ready to give Crow a hand with his deliveries, Rua?”

“Sure! Let me pack up my Deck and we’ll go!” Rua was careful with his cards, but swept everything else for school into his backpack with no care at all.

“Rally, as you may be member of our family one day, it’s best you’re aware: Rua’s been saying you’re his waifu.”

“Oh!” Rally copied Rua. “I know he has, Ruka. It’s okay! I tell my pals in Satellite that Rua’s my husbando!”

Tenpei started hacking, severely enough for his glasses to fly off his face.

Ruka caught them for Tenpei before they got away from him. Her dork of a brother and her brother’s waifu were a better combo for each other than she guessed.


End file.
